1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel of a vehicle, in more detail, a structure of a steering wheel equipped with a biometric sensor that can measure bio-signals of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with a steering wheel for a driver to apply operation force for steering the vehicles and, generally, the driver continuously operates the steering wheel with hands while driving the vehicles. Therefore, it is possible to provide a user with new functions that is difficult to achieve in the related art, by acquiring and using bio-signals from the driver's hands through the steering wheel.
That is, it is possible to provide services, such as the current health information of the driver by acquiring bio-signals from the driver's hands through the steering wheel and analyzing the bio-signals.
Further, other than the above services, a variety of services may be possible with development of the technology analyzing the bio-signals acquired, as described above. For example, it is possible to identify fingerprints and veins and use them for anti-thief for vehicles.
The basic and necessary factor in the services described above is to stably acquire bio-signals from the drivers without causing the drivers inconvenience.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.